fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart ULTIMATE
This is a game for The Future Nintendo made by Great Games, Inc. It is another Mario Kart game that serves as a spin-off to the FN's trilogy of games, mainly to the second one, Super Mario Galaxy ULTIMATE and the first, New Super Mario Bros. ULTIMATE. It was announced in 2100 and is scheduled for release in 2101. Nintendo president Lord Voldemort told fans that the game will feature new and retro tracks as usual. The retro tracks are up to Mario Kart 7. Gameplay Not much is known about the game, but its gameplay will be similar to previous installments. It will also feature a boss mode, a story mode, a mini-game mode, and a completely new VS mode in addition to the regular modes. The gliding and driving underwater from Mario Kart 7 will return. Tricks and bikes from Mario Kart Wii also return, and Voldemort says that the two people in a kart from Mario Kart Double Dash will return too, being called Double Dash mode. Also, things that can happen on an ordinary race track, like running out of gas or a flat tire, can happen here. You start a race with two spares, and more can be collected on the course. If you run out of spares, you have to start the race over. If you run out of gas, you can find gallons to fill your tank. If you are driving for more than ten seconds without refilling gas on an empty tank, you start the race over. You can also choose how many people will be in a race, with options 8, 12, 16, and 24. 8 and 12 are not availible for Double Dash Mode. 16 and 24 feature 8 and 12 karts, respectively in Double Dash Mode. Grand Prix There are 12 cups in all. There are 6 new cups and 6 retro cups, the latter featuring 3 tracks from Super Mario Kart, 64, Super Circuit, and DS, and four tracks from Double Dash, Wii, and 7. Each cup has four tracks. Grand Prix is played in Single Dash mode, which has one person on a kart, and Double Dash mode (unlocked later) where two people can go on a kart. Time Trials The player can choose any track to race on and they can try to beat their time. There are two staff ghosts on a course, easy ghosts and hard ghosts. The player can save up to eight of their own and they can have a race with other peoples' ghosts, like in MK7. VS It's completely new. You can alter the race tracks or even create your own, and then race in them. Battle Missions More missions like in Mario Kart DS return and are detailed below. Online Mario Kart Hub The game will feature a virtual world where you can interact with other Mario Kart players, race them, and get their ghost data. You can save them as friends and race them later. You get around the world by driving. There is a main area to meet Miis, and several rooms off of the side. In one, you can see rankings for tracks, local, worldwide, or national. In the second, you can find ghosts to race for all of the unlocked tracks. In the third, you can play tournaments. In the fourth, you can access a library where you can post your created tracks online from VS. Courses Not many courses have been confirmed. The ones shown are only the ones shown at E3 2100. Voldemort states that the game will feature many more tracks. Each of the cups will have 8 different difficulty levels, except for the Mushroom, Flower, Shell, and Banana, which only have seven. The tracks change as the level gets higher. Race Courses There are 48 race courses divided into 12 cups. Mushroom Cup *'Luigi Circuit': A short, oval-like track looking like the GCN and N64 incarnations. *'Koopa Troopa Beach': A new version of the N64 one. *'Toad's Park': *'Daisy's Island': Flower Cup *'Boo Valley': A haunted track with Boos flying around the platforms to stop you. *'Mario Circuit': *'Toy Time Playroom': *'Peach's Castle': A track touring the outside of the castle and the surrounding waters. Egg Cup *'Shell Desert': *'DK Peak': A track high up on a mountain with tricky turns. *'Yoshi Circuit': A short track with a few turns and a big Yoshi egg like in Yoshi Valley. *'Mushroom Mountain': An elaborated Mushroom Gorge. Boo Cup *'Volcanic Park': Was a park until the volcano in the middle blew. Now it's a race track. *'Industrial City': *'Diddy Kong's Ruins': *'Star Road': Star Cup *'Icy Cavern': *'Kamella's Ghost Ship': *'Mushroom Highway': *'Wario Coaster': Special Cup *'Airship Fleet': *'Waluigi Stadium': *'Bowser's Castle': *'Rainbow Road': Shell Cup *'3DS Toad Circuit' *'Wii Moo Moo Meadows' *'DS Cheep Cheep Beach' *'GCN Dry Dry Desert' Banana Cup *'GCN Mushroom City' *'GBA Riverside Park' *'3DS Piranha Plant Slide' *'Wii Toad's Factory' Heart Cup *'GBA Cheep Cheep Island' *'SNES Mario Circuit 4' *'GCN Sherbet Land' *'N64 Yoshi Valley' Blooper Cup *'Wii Grumble Volcano' *'3DS Neo Bowser City' *'N64 Royal Raceway' *'DS Mario Circuit' Leaf Cup *'DS Wario Stadium' *'SNES Koopa Beach 1' *'Wii Bowser's Castle' *'3DS Maka Wuhu' Lightning Cup *'SNES Vanilla Lake 2' *'GCN Wario Colosseum' *'GBA Bowser's Castle 4' *'N64 Rainbow Road' Battle Courses *'Comet Observatory': *'Peach's Castle': *'GCN Block City' *'Wii Delfino Pier' Playable Characters There are 50characters, each (not DLC) with a partner. Twelve are already unlocked, twelve are unlockable, and twenty-six can be purchased for $1.00 each with DLC. Starting Characters *Mario (partner Luigi) *Luigi (partner Mario) *Peach (partner Daisy) *Daisy (partner Peach) *Yoshi (partner Birdo) *Birdo (partner Yoshi) *Bowser (partner Bowser Jr.) *Bowser Jr. (partner Bowser) *Donkey Kong (partner Diddy Kong) *Diddy Kong (partner Donkey Kong) *Wario (partner Waluigi) *Waluigi (partner Wario) Unlockables *Rosalina (partner Luma) *Luma (partner Rosalina) *Baby Mario (partner Baby Luigi) *Baby Luigi (partner Baby Mario) *Toad (partner Toadette) *Toadette (partner Toad) *Petey Piranha (partner King Boo) *King Boo (partner Petey Piranha) *Koopa Troopa (partner Koopa Paratroopa) *Koopa Paratroopa (partner Koopa Troopa) *Kamek (partner Kamella) *Kamella (partner Kamek) DLC *Mii *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *Metal Mario *Larry Koopa *Ludwig Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby DK *Pianta *Noki *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Tiny Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Wiggler *Lubba Characters by Size Class Small *Toad *Toadette *Bowser Jr. *Luma *Lakitu *Diddy Kong *Dry Bones *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Dixie Kong *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi Medium *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo *Kamek *Gold Mario *Metal Mario *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Tiny Kong Large *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Wario *Rosalina *Queen Bee *Dry Bowser *Pianta *Noki *Kamella *Waluigi *Petey Piranha *King Boo Miis depend on their height and weight. Karts The game will feature retro karts and bikes. The player can also assemble their karts and save their creations. The player can choose a kart frame or bike frame, wheels, decals purchasable from DLC, propellers for underwater, and gliders. The player can adjust wheels to increase speed. Stats are out of ten, and each kart starts with five points. Kart and Bike Frames *Standard Kart: No bonuses *Flame Flyer: Speed +2, Weight +1.5, Acceleration -2, Handling -1, Off-Road -3, Drift +1.5 Story Mode In a Nintendo conference in fall 2100, Nintendo released details about a new story mode present. They say that it will be like missions from Mario Kart DS and that each stage will have its own story and quests. Mario can recieve a rank from 1-5 based on how well they do. If the player gets a 5 in every level in one of the 8 normal stages, they unlock a level in the bonus stage, Stage 9. Getting fives in Stage 1 unlocks 9-1, getting fives in Stage 2 unlocks 9-2, blah blah blah. Stage 1 *'Stage 1-1': Luigi Circuit. Mario tells Luigi that Big Bob-omb has been plaguing the land and that there are scattered gems lying around his track. The gems will reveal a path to Big Bob-omb's land, level 1-2. *'Stage 1-2: ' *'Stage 1-3' *'Stage 1-4' *'Stage 1-5' *'Stage 1-6' *'Stage 1-7' *'Stage 1-8' Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing